Die Königin der Drachen - Kapitel 33 - Daenerys III
Daenerys III ist das dreiunddreißigste Kapitel von Die Königin der Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des dritten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Daenerys Targaryen. Zusammenfassung Daenerys Targaryen beendet die Belagerung von Meereen und kann die Stadt erobern. Bei der ersten Hofsitzung erfährt sie, dass der von ihr eingesetzt kleine Rat in Astapor von einem selbst ernannten König namens Cleon gestürzt worden ist, der Daenerys nun ein Bündnis gegen das angeblich aufrüstende Yunkai anbietet. Außerdem begnadigt Daenerys Ser Barristan Selmy, verbannt dafür aber Ser Jorah Mormont schweren Herzens und entschließt sich, für eine gewisse Zeit in Meereen zu bleiben und zu regieren. Synopsis Die Belagerung von Meereen Daenerys Targaryen blickt von der Terrasse der Großen Pyramide in Meereen aus ihren drei Drachen zu, wie sie um die Spitze der Pyramide herumjagen. Von der Terrasse aus hat sie einen Blick über die ganze Stadt, denn diese Pyramide ist die größte der ganzen Stadt. Daenerys fühlt sich wie ein Gott, wenn sie von hier oben herab blickt, aber gleichzeitig fühlt sie sich unendlich einsam. Missandei hat ihr vom Herrn der Eintracht erzählt, den das Friedliebende Volk von Naath und damit auch sie selbst verehrt. Viserys Targaryen hatte ihr erzählt, dass es in Westeros den Glauben an Sieben Aspekte eines Gottes gebe, und sie weiß, dass die Roten Priester an zwei Götter glauben, die bis in alle Ewigkeit Krieg miteinander führen. Missandei serviert ihr etwas zu essen, und Daenerys merkt, dass sie das Mädchen sehr lieb gewonnen hat. Sie hat Daenerys erzählt, dass ihre Insel von den Geistern der Schmetterlinge beschützt werde, die dem Herrn der Eintracht heilig seien, und dass bislang tatsächlich alle potenzielle Eroberer krank geworden und gestorben seien, nachdem sie die Insel betreten hatten, und Daenerys hatte dem Mädchen versprochen, sie eines Tages wieder zurückzubringen auf die Insel, doch Missandei hatte gesagt, sie wolle gerne bei Daenerys bleiben, weil sie gut zu ihr sei. Missandei, Irri und Jhiqui machen Daenerys zurecht, damit sie Hof halten kann, sie lassen ihr ein Bad ein und helfen ihr beim Ankleiden. Heute trägt sie die Drachenkrone der Turmalinbruderschaft aus Qarth. Als sie sich im Spiegel betrachtet, sieht sie immer noch ein Mädchen und keine Eroberin. Sie denkt über Aegon I. Targaryen nach, der Westeros mit seinen drei Drachen erobert hatte. Daenerys hat die Stadt in der Nacht eingenommen, nachdem die blutigen und erbitterten Kämpfe schon den ganzen Tag angedauert hatten. Sie hatte ihre drei Schiffe auseinanderbauen lassen und aus dem Holz Rammen, Schutzschilde, Leitern und Katapulte gebaut. Die Söldner hatten den Rammen, die aus den Masten der Schiffe entstanden waren, unanständige Namen gegeben, so war aus dem Mast der Josos Streich, die Daenerys in Meraxes umbenannt hatte, "Josos Schwanz" geworden, mit dem sie schließlich das Osttor aufbrechen konnten.Die anderen beiden Schiffe sind die Saduleon und die Sommersonne. Daenerys wollte den Angriff durch das Tor selbst anführen, doch ihre Hauptmänner hatten sie alle gemeinsam davon abhalten können und es als Wahnsinn abgetan, und es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie einer Meinung gewesen sind. Also hatte sie auf ihrer Silbernen den Kampf aus einer Meile Entfernung beobachtet. Bei Einbruch der Nacht hatte Daenerys zusätzlich eine kleine Truppe von 200 Soldaten losgeschickt, die Feuer im Hafen an den Frachtkähnen legen, um davon abzulenken, dass 20 ihrer Soldaten, darunter Ser Jorah Mormont, Ser Barristan Selmy und der Starke Belwas durch die Abwasserkanäle in die Stadt gelangten und dort in der nächstgelegenen Kampfarena die Kampfsklaven befreiten. Innerhalb einer Stunde hatten sich dann die Hälfte aller Kampfsklaven zu einem Aufstand erhoben, und kurz darauf fiel die Stadt schließlich. Die Unbefleckten sorgten dafür, dass der letzte Widerstand der Stadt gebrochen wurde. Nachdem die Stadt gefallen war, hatte es Plünderungen gegeben, und die Befreiten hatten fast eine Stunde gebraucht, um den Weg durch die Toten frei zu machen für Daenerys. Als sie durch die Straßen ritt, jubelten ihr die befreiten Sklaven mit blutigen Händen zu. Die Großen Herren waren auf dem Platz vor der Großen Pyramide zusammengetrieben worden, ihres Prunks und ihrer Tokare beraubt. Daenerys war vor sie getreten und hatte ihnen befohlen, ihr genau 163 Anführer zu stellen, damit der Rest verschont bleibe. Dann hatte sie die 163 Männer an Holzpfähle nageln lassen, so wie diese zuvor die Kinder an der Straße von Yunkai getötet hatten, und jeder hatte dabei mit dem Arm auf den nächsten zeigen müssen. Währendessen war sie sich wie eine Rachegöttin vorgekommen, später aber, als sie das Blut und den Kot roch, tat es ihr fast schon wieder leid, doch sie mahnte sich, es für die Kinder getan zu haben. Daenerys hält Hof Der Audienzsaal befindet sich eine Ebene unter ihren Gemächern: es ist ein hallender hoher Raum mit marmornen Wänden. Dort hatte ein Holzthron in Form einer Harpyie gestanden, doch Daenerys ließ ihn entfernen und durch eine einfache Bank aus Ebenholz ersetzen. Ihre Blutreiter Aggo, Jhogo und Rakharo erwarten sie bereits. In ihrem Haar sind Edelsteine eingeflochten. Der Reichtum der Stadt hatte alle Erwartungen übertroffen, und sogar die Söldner waren für den Augenblick zufrieden. Grauer Wurm steht auf der anderen Seite des Raums, zusammen mit Ben Pflum und Daario Naharis. Daenerys vertraut ihnen allen, doch sie ertappt sich auch dabei, sich zu fragen, wer sie als nächstes verraten könnte. Sie denkt, dass sie zwei Männer finden muss, denen sie vertrauen kann, um wie Aegon mit seinen beiden Schwestern herrschen zu können. Sie berichten, dass es in der Stadt inzwischen ruhig sei. Nach der Eroberung der Stadt hatte Daenerys verfügt, dass alle Mörder gehängt, allen Dieben eine Hand abgeschlagen und allen Vergewaltigern die Männlichkeit abgeschnitten würde. Diese Maßnahme scheinen für den Moment gewirkt zu haben, nachdem acht Männer erhängt wurden und die Unbefleckten einen Korb voller Hände und Genitalien gesammelt hatten. Überall sind Fliegen in der Stadt, und Daenerys ordnet die Unbefleckten an, die Leichen fortzuschaffen und unten auf dem Platz anzufangen. Sie denkt an die Ereignisse auf dem Platz der Strafe in Astapor zurück und empfindet wieder Scham, mahnt sich aber dazu, dass auch die Guten Herren ihre Strafe verdient hatten. Missandei erklärt ihr, dass die Ghiscari ihre Toten in Gruften unter ihren Häusern beerdigen, und sie schlägt vor, die Knochen der Toten zu seiden und ihren Familien zurückzuführen. Daenerys stimmt dem zu. Daario erklärt, dass zwei Männer um eine Audienz gebeten haben, die in der letzten Nacht mit der Indigostern von Qarth aus eingetroffen sind. Der erste der beiden ist ein blasser Mann namens Ghael, der als Gesandter für König Cleon von Astapor spricht. Ghael erklärt, dass der Rat, dem Daenerys die Regierung der Stadt überlassen hat, ihr Vertrauen missbraucht habe und sie die Guten Herren angeblich wieder einsetzen wollten. Cleon habe ihr Komplott aufgedeckt und hat sie exekutieren lassen, und die Astapori hätten ihn aus Dankbarkeit zum König ernannt. Missandei fragt Ghael, ob es sich um den gleichen Cleon handle, der früher im Dienst von Grazdan mo Ullhor stand, und die Frage scheint Ghael zu beunruhigen. Missandei erklärt Daenerys, dass Cleon einst ein Schlachter im Dienst von Grazdan mo Ullhor war. Cleon bietet Daenerys ein Bündnis gegen die Weisen Herren von Yunkai an, woraufhin Daenerys antwortet, dass sie Yunkai versprochen habe, die Stadt in Frieden zu lassen, wenn sie ihre Sklaven befreien würden. Ghael behauptet, in Yunkai würde ein Komplott gegen Daenerys geschmiedet und dafür neue Truppen ausgehoben werden und sie hätten Neu Ghis, Volantis und sogar Vaes Dothrak um Hilfe ersucht. Cleon schlägt vor, das Bündnis mit einer Heirat zu besiegeln. Daenerys ist erst einmal sprachlos, und so hilft ihr Missandei aus der Klemme, indem sie Ghael fragt, ob Cleon schon Kinder habe. Ghael erklärt, Cleon habe drei Töchter von seiner ersten Frau und zwei seiner neueren Frauen seien schwanger, aber er würde sie alle für Daenerys aufgeben. Daenerys sagt, sie werde über das Angebot nachdenken und schickt den Mann fort. Sie gibt ihm ein Gemach in den unteren Ebenen der Pyramide. Daenerys denkt über ihre Situation nach: wenn sie sich jetzt auf den Weg nach Westen macht und die Nachrichten von Astapor die Straßen erreichen, würden ihr weitere Zehntausende Befreite folgen, und für ihr Überleben zu sorgen würde noch schwieriger werden. Daenerys muss an die Gefahren denken, vor denen sie Ser Jorah Mormont gewarnt hat und die im Westen liegen, aber sie zwingt sich, nicht an Ser Jorah zu denken. Sie schickt nach dem zweiten Bittsteller, dem Besitzer der Indigostern. Dieser erklärt Daenerys, als sie ihn nach Astapor fragt, dass das Volk dort leide und das Recht außer Kraft gesetzt sei. König Cleon habe die Söhne der Adeligen eingezogen, um neue Unbefleckte zu trainieren. Daenerys muss an Eroeh denken, das sie in Lhazar gerettet hatte, nur damit es später doch noch einen qualvollen Tod sterben musste. Sie fürchtet, dass es den Meereenern genauso ergehen wird, wenn sie weiterzieht. Die Sklaven aus den Kampfarenen bspw. scheinen der Ansicht zu sein, die Stadt gehören jetzt ihnen, und dementsprechend brutal verhalten sie sich jetzt. Zwei der acht Gehängten sind solche Männer. Der Kapitän fährt fort, indem er erklärt, dass er Sklaven aus der Stadt erwerben möchte, um sie in Lys und Volantis weiter zu verkaufen, und als Tauschware hat er Unmengen von Luxusgütern in seinem Frachtraum. Als Daenerys ihm sagt, dass es keine Sklaven mehr gebe in Meereen, widerspricht Daario ihr und erklärt, dass das Ufer des Flusses voller Menschen sei, die sich an den Kapitän des Schiffes verkaufen wollen, da sie gebildet sind und einen gewissen Preis erzielen können, da sie in den Freien Städten als Lehrer, Schreiber, Bettsklaven, Heiler oder Priester leben können. In Meereen hingegen haben sie alles verloren und leben in Furcht und Armut. Daenerys erklärt, dass jeder Mann und jede Frau sich verkaufen möge, wenn es denn freiwillig geschieht, dass aber keine Kinder verkauft werden dürfen. Missandei erklärt, dass die Stadt Astapor immer schon ein Zehntel des Preises für sich beansprucht habe, und Daenerys erklärt, dass sie dasselbe tun werden, allerdings will sie, dass der Mann aus Qarth mit Gold, Silber oder Elfenbein bezahlt, und nicht mit Safran oder Gewürznelken. Daario schlägt vor, dass die Sturmkrähen das Geld einsammeln würden, was Daenerys nicht gefällt, da sie weiß, dass bei ihnen ebenso wie bei den Zweitgeborenen die Hälfte des Goldes verschwinden würde. Daher befiehlt sie, unter den Befreiten nach Schreibern zu suchen, die dabei helfen können, alle Einnahmen abzurechnen. Daenerys empfängt Ser Barristan und Ser Jorah Nachdem der Kapitän gegangen ist, wendet sich Daenerys ihrer schwersten Aufgabe für den Tag zu, und sie lässt ihre Ritter herbeirufen. Der Starke Belwas holt Ser Barristan Selmy, der sein Haupt stolz erhoben hat, und Ser Jorah Mormont, der beschämt zu Boden sieht, hinein. Ser Barristan hat sich den Bart abrasiert und sieht um ein Jahrzehnt verjüngt aus, Ser Jorah wirkt älter denn je. Sie erklärt den beiden, dass ein Teil in ihr gehofft hatte, sie ein letztes Mal gesehen zu haben, als sie sie in Meereens Abwasserkanäle geschickt hat, und dass ihr Bruder Viserys Targaryen sie vermutlich aufgehängt hätte. Sie gesteht ihnen ein, dass sie geholfen haben, die Stadt einzunehmen, dass Ser Barristan ihr schon zweimal das Leben gerettet habe, genauso wie Ser Jorah. Dennoch hätten beide sie belogen und betrogen. Sie fragt Ser Barristan offen heraus, warum er vor Robert Baratheon das Knie gebeugt habe, nachdem er zusammen mit Rhaegar Targaryen in der Schlacht am Trident gekämpft habe, und nicht Viserys Targaryen die Treue gehalten habe. Ser Barristan antwortet ehrlich: Robert sei ein guter Ritter gewesen und habe viele Leben verschont, so auch seines. Viserys hingegen sei noch sehr jung gewesen, außerdem sei Viserys schon als Kind eher wie sein Vater gewesen und weniger wie Rhaegar. Daenerys fragt, was er damit meine, und Ser Barristan erklärt, dass wenn sie die Wahrheit hören wolle, sie nicht die Ohren davor verschließen dürfe, dass Westeros Aerys II. Targaryen nicht ohne Grund den "Irren König" genannt habe. Als sich Ser Barristan dann auf den Weg zu Daenerys gemacht habe, habe er sich unter anderem auch deshalb einen falschem Namen gegeben, weil er Daenerys zunächst eine Zeitlang beobachten wollte. Selbstbewusst erklärt Ser Barristan, dass er keinen Makel an ihr entdeckt habe. Er sei außerdem kein Maester, der einfach nur Bücher zitiere, er sei vielmehr ein Mann des Schwertes. Jaehaerys II. Targaryen habe ihm einmal erklärt, dass der Wahnsinn und die Größe der Targaryen lediglich zwei Seiten ein und derselben Münze seien. Daenerys ist fasziniert von dem Gedanken, dass Ser Barristan tatsächlich ihren Großvater kannte, denn das Meiste, was sie über Westeros weiß, hat sie von Ser Jorah und ihrem Bruder erfahren. Ser Barristan erklärt, dass Daenerys für ihn die wahre Erbin des Throns von Westeros sei und dass er ihr bis ans Ende seiner Tage treu ergeben sei, falls sie ihn für würdig hält, noch einmal ein Schwert zu tragen, ansonsten wäre er auch damit zufrieden, weiterhin als Knappe des Starken Belwas zu dienen, und als Daenerys ihn fragt, was er tun würde, wenn sie ihm nicht einmal das erlaube, sagt er, er würde ihr auch als Koch dienen, falls nötig. Amüsiert will Daenerys Ben Pflum anweisen, Ser Barristan sein Langschwert zu geben, doch Ser Barristan will ein Schwert nur aus der Hand seiner Königin annehmen. Daenerys gibt ihm das Schwert und lässt ihn vor sich hinknien und einen Treueid schwören. Dann wendet sie sich Ser Jorah zu und fordert auch ihn auf, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ser Jorah behauptet, ihr schon Hundert Mal die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben, als er sie vor Ser Barristan, Xaro Xhoan Daxos, Pyat Pree und all den anderen gewarnt habe, aber Daenerys erinnert ihn daran, dass er selbst auch gelogen habe und in Wahrheit ein Geschöpf der Spinne Varys war. Ser Jorah muss zugeben, dass er geheime Briefe an den Hof geschrieben habe, den letzten aus Qarth. Auch muss er eingestehen, dass er nach Drogos Tod Daenerys deshalb weiter in den Osten von Essos drängen wollte, um sie vor den Schlangen von Westeros zu schützen. Als Daenerys fragt, ob er Robert auch berichtet habe, dass sie schwanger war, antwortet Ser Barristan für ihn, der dabei war, als Varys es dem Kleinen Rat berichtete. Er erzählt, wie Robert entschieden hatte, Daenerys und ihr Kind umbringen zu lassen, vielleicht sogar von Ser Jorah selbst. Jorah protestiert und erinnert daran, dass er den vergifteten Wein weggeschüttet habe, woraufhin Daenerys fragt, woher er denn wusste, dass der Wein vergiftet war. Jetzt erst bettelt Jorah um Vergebung, aber Daenerys merkt, dass es zu spät ist, obwohl sie ihm ursprünglich vergeben wollte. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie ihm nicht vergeben kann, obwohl er bettelt, dass sie auch Ser Barristan vergeben habe, dass er ihr Leben gerettet, für sie durch den Kanal gegangen und für sie gekämpft habe, und am Ende sagt er ihr, dass er sie sogar geliebt habe. Daenerys empfindet das als Erfüllung des Schicksalsspruchs der Unsterblichen, die prophezeit hatten, dass Daenerys einmal wegen Blut, einmal wegen Gold und einmal wegen der Liebe verraten werden würde. Sie sagt, dass die Götter nichts ohne Grund täten und Ser Jorah noch einen Zweck zu erfüllen habe, da sie ihn nicht in der Schlacht haben sterben lassen. Sie schickt ihn in die Verbannung und schlägt ihm vor, zurück nach Königsmund zu gehen oder nach Astapor zu König Cleon. Sie gibt ihm bis zum Morgengrauen Zeit, um seine Sachen zu packen und zu verschwinden, und falls er danach noch da sein wird, werde der Starke Belwas ihn umbringen. Daenerys muss mit ihren Tränen kämpfen, während Belwas Jorah hinausschleift, und sie fühlt sich schrecklich einsam, ohne ihren Vater, ihre Mutter Rhaella Targaryen, ihre Brüder Viserys und Rhaegar, ohne Ser Willem Darry, Drogo, ihren Sohn und nun auch noch Ser Jorah. Daario sagt ihrm dass Ser Jorah gefährlicher als Mero oder Oznak zo Pahl sei und dass er ihr seinen Kopf bringen werde, wenn sie es befiehlt, aber sie will ihn ziehen lassen. Daenerys fasst den Entschluss, in Meereen zu bleiben Zurück in ihrer Kammer hilft Irri ihr in bequemere Kleidung und bemerkt dabei, dass Daenerys vor Aufregung zittert. Sie lässt sich ein Kinderbuch mit Geschichten aus den Sieben Königslanden bringen, in dem sie zur Zeit gerne liest. Gestern abend hatte sie darin über einen König gelesen, der seine drei Prinzessinnen in einem Roten Turm eingesperrt hatte, weil er ihre Schönheit für ein Verbrechen hielt.Baelor I. Targaryen hatte seine drei Schwestern Elaena, Rhaena und Daena in das Jungfrauengewölbe gesperrt aus Angst, ihre Anwesenheit könnte ihn oder jemand anderen zu sündigen Gedanken verführen. Dann allerdings kann sie sich nicht auf den Text konzentrieren, weil das Buch ein Hochzeitsgeschenk Ser Jorahs war. Sie flieht vor ihren Gedanken auf die Terrasse, wo Rhaegal neben dem Wasserbecken schläft. Drogon hockt auf der Pyramide an der Stelle, an der die Harpyie gestanden hat, und Viserion kann sie in der Ferne am Fluss sehen. Ser Barristan erscheint und bietet Daenerys an, ihr alle Fragen über ihren Vater zu beantworten, jetzt, da sie seine wahre Identität kennt. Sie denkt, sie habe Tausende fragen, aber intuitiv fragt sie offen heraus, ob ihr Vater wirklich wahnsinnig war, denn Viserys habe immer behauptet, dies sei nur ein Gerücht des Usurpators gewesen. Ser Barristan antwortet, dass ihre Mutter Viserys stets gut abgeschirmt habe und er daher nicht die Wahrheit kenne, zumal er auch noch ein Kind war. Er erklärt, dass seiner Meinung nach immer schon ein Stück Wahnsinn ihn Aerys gesteckt habe, dass er aber auch liebenswert und großzügig war, und dass seine Herrschaft verheißungsvoll begonnen habe. Daenerys beschließt, dass sie die Wahrheit über ihn lieber erst später erfahren möchte. Ser Barristan bestätigt, dass es auch viel Gutes zu berichten gebe von Aerys, seinem Vater Jaehaerys II. Targaryen, dessen Bruder Duncan Targaryen, dessen Vater Aegon V. Targaryen, Daenerys' Mutter und vor allem von Rhaegar. Mit einem Kuss auf die Wange schickt sie ihn hinaus. Sei fühlt sich unglaublich müde und erschöpft und hat keinen Appetit. In der folgenden Nacht holt sie sich Irri mit ins Bett, zum ersten Mal seit der Nacht auf dem Schiff, aber sie muss dabei an Drogo und Daario denken. Dann fällt sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf, aus dem sie dreimal mit Albträumen erwacht und dann aufsteht. Sie findet Missandei und Jhiqui in ihren Betten vor und tritt barfuß auf die Terrasse hinaus und schaut auf die schlafende Stadt hinab. Missandei erscheint und fragt nach ihrem Befinden, und Daenerys sagt, sie suche die Stadt nach einer Roten Tür ab. Sie ringt Missandei das Versprechen ab, sie niemals anzulügen. Sie beobachten gemeinsam den Sonnenaufgang. Daenerys fasst den Entschluss, erst einmal in "ihrer" Stadt zu bleiben. An diesem Morgen ruft sie ihre Hauptmänner in den Garten statt in den Audienzsaal und erklärt ihnen, dass sie gedenkt, erst einmal in Meereen zu bleiben. Als ihre Hauptleute entgegnen, dass es nichts gebe, weshalb es sich zu bleiben lohnt, entgegnet Daenerys, dass sie nicht erwarten könne, den Sieben Königslanden Frieden geben zu können, wenn sie nicht einmal einer einzigen Stadt Freiden geben könne. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Daenerys Targaryen Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Meereen spielen Die Königin der Drachen: Kapitel 33